Amour de Mutant
by xenaharry97
Summary: Je suis désolée c'est ma première fanfiction et le titre veut tout dire.) Harry est sauvé par la mort et il rencontre un homme qui saura faire chavirer son cœur. Histoire fini. Harry.P/Logan.W
1. Froid

Amour de Mutant

Je suis désolée c'est ma première fanfiction et le titre veut tout dire. Harry est sauvé par la mort et il rencontre un homme qui saura faire chavirer son cœur.

Chapitre 1 : Froid

Il fait noir, si noir.

Sombre, si sombre.

J'ai froid, si froid.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je ne sais plus, j'ai arrêté de compter.

J'attends qu'on vienne me cherche.

Depuis des jours.

Puis viens la nuit, puis le jour et encore la nuit…

J'attends depuis la veille, ou l'avant-veille je ne sais plus.

Noir, si noir.

Sombre, si sombre.

Froid, si froid.

Il ne m'a pas écouté, il m'avait dit que « tout irai bien », mais il mentait. Je lui faisais confiance, à ce vieux citronné, mais il mentait. Il m'y a quand même envoyé, il m'a dit que c'était pour me « protéger » mais il mentait.

Les jours passent et la nuit arrive encore et encore.

J'ai soif comme un explorateur qui parcourt le désert et qui rêve d'une oasis. Moi, je ne rêve plus, trop de souffrances. Ai-je même un jour rêvé ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je rêve d'eau fraiche, j'ai soif et je le sens, non je ne le sens plus. Car quand on a soif il reste la salive, moi je n'en possède plus. Ma bouche est sèche, aride, mes lèvres sont gercées et me font mal. L'eau est un luxe que je n'ai plus. J'ai soif et je me meurs. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus qu'un rêve celui de partir loin, très loin. Mais j'ai peur, peur de moi-même et des autres, j'ai perdu confiance.

Allongée à mes côtés ma belle chouette blanche, Hedwige, est morte. Cette année, je n'ai pas réussi à la faire sortir de sa cage sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾. Lorsque mon oncle est arrivé comme à son habitude il m'a confisqué mes affaires « d'anormal ». Il ne supporte pas la magie, ni moi. Moi et la magie somme les deux choses que mon oncle déteste le plus.

Dans mon petit placard sous l'escalier, je reste couché. Je me tais car il ne faut pas que je parle, je n'en ai pas le droit. Les Dursley me l'interdisent. Et oui, ma vie de héro est loin maintenant, tous pensent que je suis un gosse pourri gâté mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Un rôle, mon rôle, un rôle de sauveur que je n'ai jamais souhaité. J'ai sauvé le monde, tuer le plus Grand Mage Noir de toute l'histoire. Je suis le garçon qui a survécu, plus d'une fois mais de deux. Et qui suis-je aujourd'hui ?

Je suis arrivé, au 4 priver drive, le 30 juin. Et j'ai commencé mes corvées le 1 juillet. J'ai fait cuire le bacon trop longtemps et en ai payé les conséquences. Qu'ont-ils fait ? Rien, rien qui ne change, mon oncle Vernon ma lacéré le dos avec sa ceinture avant de me jeter dans mon placard.

« Sale monstre, comment as-tu osé faire bruler mon bacon ! Tu te rends compte de ce que l'ont fait pour toi ! De ce que tu nous dois ! tu n'es rien et personne ne veut de toi ! »

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Allongé, je ne sens plus mon corps, depuis combien de temps suis-je comateux ? Depuis quand suis-je seul ? Dans ma solitude, dans ce silence.

Mort reste à mes côtés, comme un ami, il me réchauffe et me reste fidèle. Il me promet mille bonheurs, me réconforte.

« Viens, viens avec moi. Tu seras libre. Je te protégerai, comme jamais je n'ai protégé personne. Tu seras notre maitre. Je te donnerai tous l'amour que tu n'as jamais reçu. Je t'apporterai tout. »

Je tendis ma main et il la saisi. Il m'emmena loin, comme dans un rêve.

Je n'ai plus froid.

Merci a Rosalie dido qui a corriger se chapitre.


	2. Rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Deux mois c'était écoulé quand Harry se réveilla pour la première fois. Il se trouvait dans une grotte entourée de quatre hommes.

Les quatre hommes l'avaient soigné, mais des traces de blessures restaient sur sa peau blanche. Il respirait de mieux en mieux, ces trois côtes cassées et ses deux côtes fêlées c'étaient réparées petit à petit. Mais il ne pouvait pas marcher sans l'aide d'un des quatre hommes. Son âme était marquée et brisée, ne pouvant être réparée car le souvenir était trop proche. Détruisant le sorcier comme le fléau détruisait des immeubles dans un moment de rage.

Il reconnut le premier des quatre Mort qu'il avait eu l'honneur de rencontré pour la première fois à la mort de Cédric. Il avait une peau blanche, et portait une longue cape noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, sa tête enchevêtrée dans son capuchon laissait voir de longs cheveux noirs. Il n'était pas vieux mais son âge restait indéterminé, comme celui des trois autres.

Le second se présenta dans une cape identique à celle du premier mais rouge sang. Il portait une longue épée tranchante avec un rubis serti au fourreau à sa ceinture, ses cheveux était mi-long et de couleur carmin, il se nommait Guerre.

Le troisième portait une cape grise. Il était maigre et l'on pouvait voir ses os brisés à travers ses chairs décharnées. Ses cheveux autrefois noirs était désormais gris. Il s'appelait Famine.

Le quatrième et dernier homme, Pestilence, avait une cape blanche, les cheveux blêmes (blanc) et il paressait être le plus vieux. Il possédait un respirateur et se déplaçait à l'aide d'un fauteuil roulant.

Cela était bizarre car tous les quatre avaient le même âge et étaient frères. Ils étaient les maitres des reliques de la mort, non pas au nombre de trois mais de quatre. La baguette de sureau appartenait à guerre, la pierre philosophale à Pestilence, la cape d'invisibilité à Mort, l'épi de blé en argent à famine. Tous les quatre étaient l'apocalypse.

« Tu es celui qui par trois fois est mort.

\- Tu es celui qui a vu et combattue la guerre.

\- Tu es celui qui vaincu sa faim.

\- Tu es celui qui malade c'est relevé. »

Ils reprirent d'une même voix comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

« Tu es notre maitre et nous te respectons, car tu es celui qui a tout donné et n'a jamais demandé en retour. Tu es celui que rien n'arrêtera car nous t'avons choisi pour maitre. Immortel tu seras, c'est le cadeau que nous t'offrons car tu possèdes chacune des reliques mortelles. Appels et nous apparaitrons n'oublie pas nos noms.

merci a Rosalie dido qui a corriger se chapitre


	3. Un ange dans la neige

Je voudrai remercier tout seul qui me suive ainsi que Rosalie dido qui a corrigé se chapitre.

Chapitre 3 : Un ange dans la neige

Logan flaira un sanglier, la chasse était l'une de ses passions après les motos. Quand une odeur, qui n'avais rien à faire là, lui titilla les narines. Une odeur douce, bien trop douce et sucré qui ne devrait pas se trouver là avec la neige qui était tombé la nuit dernière. Quarante-cinq centimètres ce n'était pas rien tout de même !

Puis il le vit, la source de l'odeur, elle semblait émaner d'un jeune homme. Il ne portait qu'un jean noir serré, une chemise verte et une veste en cuir noir. Ses cheveux mi-long d'un noir de geai condensaient avec l'opaline de sa peau, sur laquelle un collier à ras-de-coup noir trônait. Les pierres incrustées dans le cuir du collier étaient, noir, rouge, blanche, et grise, symbole de destruction, symbole des quatre cavaliers.

Il ne semblait pas avoir froid. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Dans le froid et la neige. Logan perdit conscience de la réalité, il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Il le regardait, non, il admirait le jeune homme assit dans la neige.

Les heures passaient et Logan regardait.

Puis l'ange se retourna vers le ruisseau gelé cassa la glace, plongea sa main et bu l'eau glacé.

Harry se sentait bien dans cette neige, il semblait en sécurité. Il reparti vers sa grotte, sans remarquer Logan, aidé de Mort, et Guerre qui le suivait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher seul et cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il était réveillé.

Logan les suivait, délaissant sa chasse, jusqu'à une grotte ou il les vit entrer. Deux autres hommes, qu'il n'avait pas sentis, à leur suite. Qui était ces hommes qu'il ne pouvait flairer ? Ange ? Démon ? Son cœur se serrait et lui faisait mal.

Au moment même où il voulut entrer lui aussi, dans la fissure de la montagne, il fut projeté à l'orée des bois devant les portes de l'institut Xavier à plusieurs kilomètres de là où il se trouvait. Il se releva, regarda autour de lui et fut surprit. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se posait des tas question, il poussa les grilles et entra car il s'avait que Charles était au courant de sa venue et que s'il partait tout de suite il se mettrait à sa poursuite inquiet. Cependant il décida qu'il ne parlerait à personne de son secret.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent.

Logan se renfonça dans la forêt de son rêve. Il retrouva très vite la grotte et cette fois, il put y rentrer. Il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit et vit l'intérieur, simple. Un feu était allumé et réchauffait l'unique pièce.

Allongé sur un tapi de mousse le jeune homme dormait, calme. Il ne put retenir sa main et parcourut ces cheveux. Ils étaient doux. Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Logan fut projeté contre le mur et fut choqué des émeraudes qui le fixaient dorénavant. Il ne pouvait sortir ses griffes tellement il était subjugué. Son secret était magnifique. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion, il voulait le voir en vrai, mais il ne savait comment faire. Il voulait son ange.


	4. L'aimes-tu ?

Chapitre 4 : L'aimes-tu ?

Aujourd'hui Logan était de très mauvaise humeur, comme souvent ces temps-ci, et ces étudiants le sentaient, il était exécrable. Il voulait revoir le jeune homme, l'ange dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Il était bien retourné dans la forêt mais rien, ni grotte, ni rivière, juste des souvenir. Il était donc retourné à l'institut, là où son premier souvenir l'avait projeté.

Il avait l'impression que personne ne le comprenait. Il avait gardé sa rencontre avec l'ange secrète. Mais tous s'inquiétaient, Charles avait même décidé de le faire suive par Scott.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus Charles était ces pensé, elles n'étaient pas claires, il n'arrivait plus à les suivre et en tant que l'un des télépathes les plus puissant de ce monde ce n'était pas normal.

Plusieurs mois était passé.

Logan était de plus en plus invivable. Il avait sorti ses griffes et il frappait un arbre dans le parc de l'école qu'était l'institut. Quand soudain une voix cristalline retenti, il semblait être le seul à l'entendre heureusement pour lui il était seul, ce qui en soi était un exploit, car tous étaient sorti. Les X-men avait pris le jet avec le professeur, et les élève été sorti avec le Fauve visité un musée.

« L'aimes-tu ?

\- Qui est là ?

\- …

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis celui, qui a pour maitre celui que tu cherches. Je te le demande une dernière foi. Aimes-tu Harry ? »

Harry ! Ainsi son ange s'appelle Harry ?

« Je… c'est que… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne savait que dire, il se sentait rougir. Harry son ange. Cette voix savait ou était son ange.

\- Que sais-tu des âmes sœur ?

\- Âmes sœur ?

\- Retournes sur tes pas tourne à droite au saule pleureur et tu le trouveras allongé dans un tapis de feuille. Il t'attend.

La voix se fit plus faible et disparu. Logan n'avait qu'un mot dans la tête, son prénom, Harry. Il fit ce qu'on lui avait dit et tomba sur lui. Il était allongé dans la neige sur un tapis de feuille morte, en plein mois de juin. Il le prit dans ses bras, il était glacé. Et sans savoir pourquoi, l'emmena dans l'institut.

Il le déposa dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Et attendit que son ange ouvre les yeux. Seulement, Charles qui était arrivé avec les X-men entendant ses pensé, l'appela.

je remercie Rosalie dido qui a aussi corriger se chapitre ainsi que tout seul qui ne lise.


	5. Charles est repousé

bonjour,

Mercie a tout seul qui me suive ainsi qu'a ma corectrice favorite Rosalie dido qui s'en elle je ne sait pas se que je deviendrait.

Bon trêve de bavardage inutile.

Bonne lecture a vous.

Chapitre 5 : Charles est repoussé

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. La pièce où il se trouvait était très belle et chaleureuse, elle était dans les ton maronné à tope. Le lit dans lequel on l'avait mis était grand avec des draps en soie brun glissant sur sa peau nue. La cheminée était allumée et diffusait une douce clarté, et devant celle-ci un canapé en cuir noir pausé sur un tapis crème lui donnait une impression de confiance sereine.

Il se sentait bien, calme, reposée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longent, trop longtemps. A cote de lui, sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, un homme le regardait tranquillement se réveiller.

Quand l'homme en se rapprochant fit grincer le fauteuil. Harry sursauta alors, prit sa baguette, pointa l'homme et attendit un autre mouvement quelconque. Il n'avait plus besoin de baguette, mais le fait de la sentir dans ses mains le rassurai.

Logan fut surprit de la rapidité de réaction du gamin, et du bâton qu'il tenait, car il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu quand il l'avait déshabillé pour le mettre dans son lit. Il pouvait lire dans son regard toute la peur, et la force d'un animal traqué qui voulait fuir à tout prix un danger. Ce qui lui fit peur.

Il regardait l'adolescent sans pouvoir détacher son regard du sien qui, d'ailleurs, s'emblait le menacé. Puis il se rendit compte que son ange était nu, devant lui. Et même si son regard était magnifique, bien que menaçant il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux s'égarer sur le corps du gamin. Regard bien vite interrompu par un bâton visant l'espace entre ces deux yeux. L'homme se mit donc à sourire, qu'est-ce qu'un gamin pouvait faire avec un si simple bout de bois ?

« Du calme gamin ! Je ne te veux pas de mal. Pose ton … bâton.

Pour toute réponse il vit son ange raffermir sa prise sur son bâton.

« Ou suis-je ?

\- Tu es à l'institut Xavier pour enfants surdoués.

\- …

\- Et je m'appelle Logan

Puis plus rien le silence, lourd et pesant. Ce silence fut coupé par des coups à la porte.

Logan se souvint alors d'avoir prévenu le professeur, quelques heures plus tôt, de l'arrivée de Harry. Il avait été obligé de tout raconter sur son secret, ce qui ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Il aurait voulu ne le garder rien que pour lui, mais il avait été obligé de tout révéler car après tout il était à l'institut et ne pouvait mentir à Charles.

Il vit Harry se tendre très légèrement et remonter son bâton lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en fauteuil roulant, Logan allait parler mais Charles mit fin au silence le premier.

« Vous semblez éveillé. Dit-il en s'approchant. Bonjour Harry, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Il s'emblerai que Logan ai entendu une voix, qui lui a donné ton nom.

\- Mort, ce mot fut dit dans un murmure.

\- Non, tu n'es pas mort. Logan c'était levé en disent cela, énervé. »

Harry fixa Logan et éclata de rire. Ce qui surprit les deux autres qui se sentait mal-à-l'aise face au gamin, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. Pourtant Logan trouva son rire magique, magnifique. Le son cristallin faisait apparaitre des étoiles dans les yeux vert ternes d'Harry. Un ange, oui, c'était définitivement un ange déchut tomber du ciel.

« Qu'est qui te fait rire ? » Demanda Charles, curieux.

Au même moment, dans les pensé brouiller de son ancienne élève et désormais amie, Charles comprit. Pour la première fois, Logan était amoureux, amoureux du garçon. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça promettait de dure journée, car il ferait tout pour réunir ce couple.

« Harry, peux-tu nous parler de toi ? Et sais-tu qui était la voix que Logan a entendue ?

\- …

Harry senti l'esprit de l'homme effleurer son esprit, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch » il remit ses barrières d'occlumancie en place.

Charles le sentit et il fronça les sourcilles, mais recommença. Mal lui en prit car Harry ne le supporta pas, puisque d'un seul coup il fut projeté à terre.

« Désolé…désolé…je…je suis… »

Logan le prit dans ses bras et fusilla Charles des yeux.

Logan sentit le souffle d'Harry se calmer en se faisant plus lent, puis il le vit lentement s'endormir. Il le prit et le coucha dans son lit, puis il remit le professeur dans son fauteuil. Ils sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers le bureau de Charles ou tous les X-men étaient présent et les attendaient. Tous pouvaient voir la blancheur du professeur qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

« Il l'a senti.

\- Quoi ? Non c'est impossible !

\- Il l'a senti Logan.

\- Il a senti quoi professeur ? Demanda Scott perdu.

\- Mon esprit… Il… Il l'a senti.

\- … Tous restèrent figés.

\- Il m'a repoussé.

\- …

\- Impossible !

\- Ce serai un mutant ? Demanda Logan ignorant Scott qui venait tout juste de comprendre la conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas, Cérébraux le considère comme un humain.

\- Comment a-t-il put alors !? S'indigna Scott.

\- C'est sans doute un mauvais calibrage du super ordinateur, je vais vérifier professeur.

\- Logan tu l'as senti toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Senti quoi ?

\- Il est comme toi.

\- Il a surtout peur Charles.

\- Au-delà de sa peur, ses yeux ont vu des choses horribles. Ça se voie, et ces marques sur son corps…

\- …

\- Professeur est-ce qu'il va rester ici ? Demanda Kiti.

\- Je pense oui.

\- Mais il lui faudra du temps pour s'adapter.

\- Et sa famille ? Demanda Jeanne.

\- Vu les marque qu'il a sur le corps, et son degré de malnutrition, je doute que sa famille s'intéresse à lui.

\- Je pourrais l'examiner ?

\- J'en doute, à par Logan personne ne peut l'approcher. Même moi je ne pense pas pouvoir l'approcher sans Logan.

\- …

\- Prends soin de lui Logan.


	6. Premier baiser

bonjour

j'espère que la suite vous plaira

Bonne lecture a vous.

et mercie a Rosalie dido pour la correction de se chapitre.

CookiesDuncan74 : merci et oui voila la suite.

Neko Kirei : je te remercie pour tes commentaire, il me donne le courage de continuer à écrire.

luna park : merci mais il faut attendre je publie un chapitre par semaine.

Chapitre 6 : Premier baiser

Les mois passèrent, et Harry ne sortait toujours pas du loft de Logan. A par le professeur et Logan personnes ne l'avait rencontré. Les étudiants et autres habitant du manoir l'avait vu à la fenêtre, mais depuis il ne laissait rentrer que Logan. Les autres étant repoussés par une force magique invisible.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, Logan restait avec lui. Il se couchait sur le canapé, laissant son lit à Harry. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Bien que Logan trouvât que Harry ne parlait pas assez, ni de lui, ni de sa famille, ni de ses amis, rien. Il était un secret.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry était arrivé quand Logan voulu rentrer dans la chambre. Il entendait des voix depuis quelque temps et elles s'arrêtaient quand il poussait la porte. Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, il poussa la porte et les voix s'arrêtèrent.

« Bonjour Harry.

\- Bonjour…

\- C'est Noël, et plusieurs de mes élèves m'ont demandé si tu venais au diner ce soir ?

\- Euh… Je…

\- Viens ça va te faire du bien, et tu vas pouvoir rencontrer tout le monde.

\- Non… Je… »

Ne voulant pas recevoir un refus à sa question, Logan prit la tête d'Harry dans ses mains, se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres.

Surprit, Harry mit sa main sur sa bouche et regarda Logan les yeux grands ouvert.

« Je passe te chercher à 7 heure ce soir, d'accord ? Bon j'y retourne les mômes ne vont pas se garder tout seul, à ce soir. »

Il sortit, sous le regard d'Harry.

« Sss… Siffla Mort.

\- Il … Il m'a…

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai vu.

\- Il… m'a embrasé.

\- Oui, il t'a embrasé.

\- Oh ! Ça va Mort.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Voyons Harry, il t'aime.

\- …

\- Tu as douté de mon choix ? Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas sans arrêt !

\- …

\- Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide pour te préparer.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Que pensais-tu mettre ?

\- Je pensais… Tu sais… La tenue que vous m'avez offerte me semblait parfaite. Mais avant peux-tu m'emmener à la salle de bain.

\- Bien sûr. »

Logan arriva devant la porte, et comme souvent des rire retentissaient. Il était triste car ce n'était pas avec lui qu'Harry riait. Avec qui était-il quand il partait ? Il poussa la porte et rien, personne. Il était seul comme d'habitude.

Harry portait un pantalon en cuir noir, des chaussures noires, avec un pull vert qui laissait dépasser son épaule gauche. Il portait toujours son collier de cuir noir, il ne l'enlevait jamais, ni pour se laver, ni pour dormir.

« Magnifique. »

A ce simple mot Harry ne put s'empêché de rougir comme un « Poufsouffle » de première année. Logan le prit comme une princesse, ce qui n'arrangea pas sa rougeur.

Logan c'était toujours demander comment il faisait pour se préparer et se rendre à la salle de bain, car il savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas marcher. Avec le temps, il avait mis ça sur le mystère qui entourais le garçon. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un ange déchus tombé du ciel.

Plus les minutes à ces côtés passaient et plus il devenait inconditionnellement amoureux du jeune homme.

Au bas de l'escalier, il posa Harry au sol avec regrets. Harry le vit et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Dans le salon, tous purent voir la scène. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'ils accueillir le nouvel arrivant qui ne l'était pas tant que ça.

« Salut, moi c'est Kitty ! Ensuite, tu as Bobby, Pyro et Malicia. Puis les X-men Tornade, Scott, Jeanne, Diablo, Mc coy (je pense que je n'en ai pas oublié, désolé dans le lot il y a aussi tous les étudiants mais il est 3h du matin alors, j'ai la flemme de tous les écrire désoler j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Si je mets leurs noms dans la suite considéré qu'ils étaient ici).

\- Salut. Répondit timidement Harry. Moi c'est Harry.

\- Allez viens on va manger, c'est Jeanne et Tornade qui ont tout préparé. »

Mais au moment où elle le tira, Logan dû le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas… bredouillât-elle.

\- Non ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Harry ! Tu ne peux toujours pas marcher seul ? Demanda Charles étonné. »

Harry fit non de la tête.

« Tu veux que je regarde tes jambes ? Je suis médecin.

\- C'est gentil mais ça ne changera rien.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir, mon garçon ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Dison que… »

Logan vit les yeux d'Harry s'assombrir.

« Plus tard Charles, là c'est la fête. » Et il embrassa son ange, ce qui surprit tout le monde y compris l'intéresser qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Logan lui voulait juste montrer à tout le monde que son ange lui appartenait.


	7. Je t'aime

je veut remercier Rosalie dido qui a corriger se chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Je t'aime

Harry avait passé une merveilleuse soirée. Il avait pu échanger avec tout le monde et reçu quelque cadeau, à sa grande honte, car il n'avait rien eu à donner en retour ce à quoi on lui avait répondu qu'il se rattraperait l'année prochaine. Il n'avait pas veillé trop tard en raison de sa fatigue tenace et Logan avait insisté pour rester avec lui.

Harry commença donc à se dévêtir, inconscient du regard de Logan derrière lui. Logan lui ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle, le corps de son ange était trop beau pour être vrai. Il se rapprocha et embrassa Harry dans la nuque, ce dernier se raidit avec ce premier baiser puis se laissa emporter avec les autres. Logan retourna Harry et l'embrassa avec amour, tout en le déposent sur le lit. Il caressa ses cheveux, mordilla son oreille et tout doucement redescendit sur son coup. Il pouvait sentir Harry se tendre sous ses caresses et entendre les doux gémissements de son ange. Il était tellement excité qu'il commençait à se sentir douloureux. Il descendit encore titilla les tétons d'Harry à travers son haut, qui sous la douce torture, se durcirent. Il descendit ses mains avec douceur pour retirer le haut qui devenait gênant. Ses lèvres remontaient sur sa peau, il ne pouvait presque plus retenir les doux sons qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Harry. Je crois que… Logan prit son courage à deux mains, c'était la première fois qu'il disait ces mots. Je t'aime Harry.

\- Mmmh… Je … Je crois que moi aussi… »

Harry avait l'impression de perdre pied, de s'envoler sous les douces caresses de son amant. Parce que désormais c'est ce qu'il était, son amant.

La bouche descendit encore et cette fois elle se mit à embrasser son ventre, le lécha, remonta sur son téton durcit et redescendit sur son nombril ou elle joua très longtemps.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit, Logan retirer son pantalon. Il se retrouva avec juste son boxeur noir ou on pouvait voir une bosse déjà assez proéminente.

Logan se sentit encore plus serré et sous un regard teinté de luxure, qu'était devenu les yeux vert d'Harry, il retira son haut et son jean.

Il se recoucha sur son ange et reprit les douces caresses, tantôt avec les mains, tantôt avec la bouche ou la langue. Puis il sentie les mains d'Harry sur son torse, ses épaules, son dos. Il ne put bientôt plus se retenir il retira avec sa bouche le boxeur qui commençait à le gêner et entreprit de sucer la colonne de chaire qui se présenta à lui. Lentement, il amorça de doux va et viens puis il accéléra, suça lécha ce membre qui lui faisait tant envie. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de son amour se gonfler de sang.

« Logan… Amour… Je… Je vais jouir ! »

Logan ne se recula pas, il accéléra jusqu'à ce que le sperme Harry lui arrive dans la bouche. Il était âcre et sucré mais, étonnamment, il ne put s'empêcher de bander encore plus.

« Oh, Harry tu es si sucré.

\- Logan ?

\- Oui amour ?

\- Fais… Fais-moi l'amour…

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, s'il-te-plait baise-moi.

\- Comment résister demander ainsi. »

Il retira le dernier morceau de tissu qu'il avait sur lui et embrassa de nouveau les lèvres de son ange. Puis son coup, ses épaules, ses clavicules, ses tétons, son nombril et enfin son sexe. Il remonta les jambes d'Harry sur ses épaules et lécha l'anneau de chair rose.

« Mmmh… »

Logan caressa la joue d'Harry, qui prit ses doigts dans sa bouche et les suça. Le X-men le trouvait de plus en plus beau, ce qui avait pour effet de le faire encore plus bander. Il retira ses doigts de la bouche devenue rouge sous ses nombreux asseaux et en introduit un dans l'entre humide, fit de long va et vient en introduit un deuxième cependant il sentit son amour se contracter. Il reprit donc la colore de chaire dans sa bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de détende son ange. Il en profita donc pour entrer un troisième doigt dans l'antre chaud.

Harry n'était plus qu'un corps de jouissance, il sentait le regard de son compagnon sur lui ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Puis les doigts se retirèrent, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de mécontentement de sa part. Il se sentait étrangement vide, puis vient quelque chose de plus volumineux. Le sexe de son compagnon était la définition même de volumineux.

« N'es pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Logan rentra en douceur millimètre par millimètre, il s'arrêta quand il sentit Harry se crisper et avoir mal.

« Tu es si serré mon ange, fit Logan a son oreille, j'ai tant envie de toi. Tu es beau mon amour. Je t'aime tellement. »

Il sentit un mouvement de la part d'Harry, qui en provoqua d'autres. Il sortait et entrait de plus en plus vite. Recherchant une petite boule qu'il trouva.

Harry se mit à crier, c'était si bon.

Il venait de trouver sa prostate et à chaque fois qu'il entrait, la frappait de plus en plus vite.

« Mmmh… Mmh… plus fort ! »

Et Logan frappait plus fort dans sa prostate.

« Mmmh… Oui… Oui ! »

Logan senti Harry jouir dans sa main ce qui fit se resserrer les chairs autours de son sexe, après deux mouvements de plus il éjacula dans Harry et s'écroula sur son ange.

Après un moment, le temps de reprendre tout deux leurs respiration, Logan sortit d'Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent enlacer.


	8. Vérités

Hey!

Désolé! J'ai vu ton nouveau poste sur ff et je me suis dit comment ça c'est pas corrigé je lui en est même envoyé en avance! et là oups! c'est dans mes brouillons ... Appelles moi miss catastrophe ? ﾟﾘﾅ Bref tu m'excuseras auprès de tes lecteurs, je te mets d'ailleurs un petit message pour eux

"DESOLE! Tout est de ma faute! J'ai voulu envoyer mes corrections mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et j'ai pas vérifié... Pardon, pardon, pardon! Mais voici les chapitres corrigé avec un accusé de réception cette fois-ci ;)"

Voilà j'espère que tu m'excuse toi aussi

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Vérités

Les mois était passé, et Harry avait pris la décision de faire confidence à son amant. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il se trouvait dans le bureau de Charles Xavier entouré de son amant et de tous les X-men.

« Tu voulais nous parler ? » demanda le professeur.

Harry prit une grande respiration, ferma puis rouvrit ses yeux pour se donner du courage. Il savait que s'était risqué mais il ne voulait plus mentir.

« Oui… Je…

\- N'ai pas peur. Quoi que tu ais fait tu seras toujours ici cher toi.

\- Merci… Je me nomme Harry James Potter. Et je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez… Je… Je…

\- Tu n'es pas un mutant.

\- Oui, mais comment.

\- Je t'expliquerais lui dit Logan en l'embrassant.

\- Continue Harry. Lui demanda Jeannes curieuse.

\- Je suis né à Londres, et j'ai participé à la guerre…

\- Quelle guerre ? » demanda Kitty très surprise.

Le professeur était plus que surprit, il était le seul au courant de la guerre de Londres, il avait été mis au courant par le Présidant qui lui avait interdit d'envoyer ses X-men, pour une raison de sécurité mondial et lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire. Plus tard des faux actes terroristes avaient été déclaré.

« Professeur ?

\- Je connais la suite. Tu n'es pas obligé de la raconter.

\- De quoi parle-t-il Charles ?

\- Il parle du plus grand secret du monde, de la guerre secrète, qui a été caché au monde par une population qui vie encore mais qui se cache.

\- Secrète ?

\- Oui, je vais vous raconter. Il y a de cela des siècles trois hommes, trois frères.

\- Quatre, en réalité ils étaient quatre…

\- Tu es sûr ? j'étais pourtant certain qu'ils étaient trois. »

Harry fit apparaitre un parchemin jauni par le temps et le tendit au professeur qui se mit à le lire à haute voix.

« Quatre hommes arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière trop profonde et dangereuse à traverser. Heureusement, ils étaient doués du pouvoir de la magie, ils firent donc apparaître un pont. Au milieu du pont, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs figures voilées. L'une d'elle, La Mort, était en colère que ces hommes puissent traverser sans périr, alors que d'autres, d'un courage sans limites s'étaient noyés dans les eaux glacial de la rivière. Elle imagina, avec l'aide de ses frères, un plan machiavélique pour rétablir ce qui lui semblait juste et fit semblant d'être heureuse qu'ils aient survécu, et le leur prouva en leur offrant un cadeau à chacun.

Le plus vieux des frères, le plus combatif, demanda une baguette si puissante qu'elle ne pourrait jamais perdre, ni être détruite, baguette que l'homme disait mériter pour avoir vaincu la Mort. Alors, la Mort prit une branche que son frère La Guerre fit tomber d'un sureau et le tailla. Ainsi la Baguette de Sureau fut créée.

Le second frère, arrogant, voulut quant à lui humilier, encore plus, la Mort. Il lui demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. La Mort prit donc une pierre que lui tendit La Pestilence, près de la rivière, la lui remit et affirma qu'il était maintenant en possession de la Pierre de Résurrection.

Le troisième des frères, avare, demanda à La mort de quoi pouvoir nourrir son village ravagé par la sécheresse. La Famine fit apparaitre un épi de blé en argent qu'il donna à son frère La Mort. La Mort le prit, le donna au troisième homme et lui dit que plus jamais il ne connaîtra la faim car il s'agissait de la corne d'abondance.

Le plus jeune, humble et rusé, ne faisait aucunement confiance à la Mort. Il lui demanda donc un objet qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans être vu par elle ou ses frères. La Mort lui donna donc à contrecœur un morceau de sa cape qu'elle rendu invisible à tous et ainsi lui donna la Cape Invisibilité.

Après, elle s'écarta, et les frères continuèrent leur chemin.

Avec le temps, ils se séparèrent pour vivre chacun leur vie. Le plus vieux des frères provoqua de nombreux duels, qu'il ne perdit jamais. Mais, pour son malheur, il affirma partout bien haut que son pouvoir lui venait de sa baguette imbattable donnée par la mort elle-même. Fort de cette publicité, une nuit, un sorcier jaloux la lui vola et lui trancha la gorge dans son sommeil. C'est ainsi que la Mort s'abattit sur le premier frère.

Le second frère vivait seul dans sa maison. Il tourna la pierre trois fois dans ses mains et sa belle qui lui était destinée, mais décédée avant le mariage, apparut. Malheureusement, celle-ci appartenait toujours au royaume des morts et elle ne fut qu'une âme en peine dans notre monde. Devenu fou de douleur, pour le bonheur de retrouver sa belle, le deuxième frère se suicida pour la rejoindre et vivre pleinement son amour. La Mort s'abattit alors sur le deuxième frère.

Le troisième frère vivait dans un village abondant. En tant que seigneur de ses terres, mais un jour après avoir trop bu il expliqua à un autre seigneur son secret. Celui-ci voulait ses terres depuis de nombreuse année. Le lendemain il mit du poison dans son verre. La Mort vint alors chercher le troisième des frères.

La Mort chercha longtemps le plus jeune frère sans jamais le retrouver. Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule de sa vie, alors qu'il légua sa cape à son fils, que le plus jeune frère salua la Mort comme une amie, et qu'il l'accompagna en son royaume pour rejoindre ses trois frères. »

Quand il eut fini de lire, tous les visages s'était tourné vers Harry. Qui lui restait très calme.

« Quel est le rapport avec la guerre ? »

Charles repris son récit :

« Des décennies passèrent, une après l'autre. Jusqu'au jour où un homme du nom de Lord Voldemort vu le jour et créa dans la société secrète une guerre au nom de la pureté du sang… »

\- Quel conard ! Désolé professeur…

\- La guerre fut déclaré entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Au bout de douze ans le Mage fut détruit par un enfant, mais il revint d'entre les morts onze années plus tard. Et c'est ce même enfant qui le vaincu une nouvelle fois, devenant ainsi le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que la magie existe ? demanda Kitty

\- Vous avez le nom de ce garçon ?

\- Logan… Regarde le bien. Ne vois-tu rien ?

\- Harry ? Tu…


	9. Nuit de noce

**Chapitre 9 : Nuit de noce**

« Harry ? Tu…

\- Oui, j'y ai bien participé.

\- …

\- Professeur pourquoi on n'était pas au courant de cette guerre ?

\- C'est Harry qui répondit, Oubliette. C'est un sort qui sert à effacer la mémoire

\- Et tu peux…

\- Oui Scott…

\- Cool…

\- Harry, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Oui…

\- Oui ?

\- La raiponce à ta question, c'est oui. Je connais le nom de l'enfant.

\- Qui est ?

\- Logan, le gronda Charles. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Toutes les personnes quittèrent la pièce. Logan avec Harry dans ses bras puisqu'il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher.

Ils rejoignirent leur chambre, et Logan posa Harry sur le canapé.

\- Harry James Potter.

\- Quoi ?

\- La raiponce à ta question

\- Oh…

Logan le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa à perde haleine. Puis petit à petit il perdit patience. Il allongea Harry sur le canapé, lui enleva son haut et le balança sur le sol. Ces mains remontant sur son torse, s'arrêtèrent sur un de ses tétons et le pincèrent pendent qu'il lécha le second, Harry senti son sexe se gonfler de plaisir à cette attention. Puis il lui enleva un à un le reste de ses vêtements, tout en mordillant ses tétons durcit sous le plaisir. Enfin il alla embrasser son ventre et descendit plus bas. Il remonta ses cuisses sur ses épaules et pénétra doucement l'antre de Harry, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir tendrement. Ce qui fit redoubler les caresses de son amant et provoqua l'intrusion d'un second doigt rejoignant le premier, dans son intimité.

Logan amorça, alors, des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre le trou sensé le recevoir. Puis il inséra un troisième et dernier doigt et sembla trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il vit Harry se tordre et crier quand il toucha sa prostate. Ce qui le rendit dingue. Il était en train de le dévorer des yeux.

« Prends moi… »

Logan sourit, il retira ses doigts et inséra quelque chose de bien plus gros. Ce qui fit se cambrer Harry d'une manière totalement aguichante. Il attendit quelque minute que son partenaire s'habitue puis amorça des mouvements de va et vient, tout en l'embrassant.

Les gémissements de Harry le rendant fou, il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende hurler de plaisir.

« Logan !

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Plus vite … » haleta-t-il.

Dans la chambre, il ne restait plus que le bruit des corps s'entre choquant et une odeur de sexe. Harry criait de plus en plus fort sous les coups de butoir de son amant.

« Haaaa »

Harry arriva sur le torse de Logan qui en sentant ses sursaut interne et ses chaires se resserrer sur son sexe, ne put s'empêcher de jouir en lui.

Il se retira, prit Harry dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit.

Harry le vit se déplacer jusqu'à une petite commode et revenir s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

FIN

Ne trouvez-vous pas sa mieux sens les faute?

Oui, moi aussi je préfère, alors je n'est qu'un mot a dire MERCI Rosalie dido


	10. FIN ALTERNATIVE DE ROSALIE DIDO

Salut!

Je viens de lire mes mail, avec un peut de retard. Et j'ai décider de publier un nouveau chapitre. Ha! Non! je vous vois avivez, il n'est pas de moi. Mais il est de la beta qui a eu l'immense auneur de se caser les yeux sur mes faute. Alors pour la remercier j'ai décider de le publier.

* * *

FIN ALTERNATIVE DE ROSALIE DIDO

« Non merci ça va aller j'aime pas l'idée d'un mariage c'est tellement nul paxons-nous plutôt on pourra inviter mes amis, Buck, les licornes… comment ça des enfants non, non, non, pas d'enfants mais des botruc par contre là je veux bien ! Comment ça tu sais pas ce que c'est ? OK du coup j'ai changé d'avis je ne me marrie plus avec toi tu es trop nul ! Si tu sais pas ce qu'est un botruc comment on va faire avec les nargole… Chut ne dis rien si tu veux qu'on se reparle un jour ! Mort viens me chercher STP lui il est top nul ! On va plutôt retourner au plan B et je vais me faire Sevy ou Voldi ! Ouais Voldi ça me dit pas mal aller direction l'enfer ! « Voldinouchet j'arrive ! » »


End file.
